Unhinged
by AlwaysMaybeObsessed
Summary: Sometimes people don't have all their marbles. Other times most are missing and rolling away on the floor. Eternally. But its for love so it's fine...right?


He kept digging into the dirt, careful to not disturb the plant life around it as the sun began to set. Maxie wasn't the most knowledgeable on this.

How deep did the hole need to be?

How wide? Just enough to fit it in?

Was this location secluded and out of the way enough to hide it until-?

"Ngh..." He really hadn't meant for this to happen. In truth Maxie knew it wasn't his fault entirely. It didn't make the shovel feel any lighter or the ache in his back from making sure everything looked as it did before any of this occurred any less painful.

He had panicked.

There was a knife. It wasn't his.

The stranger had recognized him somehow and tried to kill him but he-

Apologizing now would be counterproductive at best. So, after he was satisfied that everything looked as well as it could, he walked the long way back to the clearing where his car was hopefully...

"Maxie?" He felt everything in his body tense. Archie was standing a few feet away but closing the distance between them fast. The shovel went behind his back instantly. Not that his old rival seemed to notice.

He looked scared out of his wits. Eyes wide and body twitching with nervous energy that only calmed down when he was within arms reach of Maxie. He suddenly felt self conscious about how he must look right now; dirt and mud staining his usually pristine clothes, and tears and cuts in his sweater that would have to be destroyed later. His coat had been left behind in the field, and was now in the other's hand.

"Y-yer okay. Good...good." Archie's voice was quaking, eyeing him quickly before letting out a low shaky breath. "I was scared stiff when you just up and disappeared during the meeting. And when I found yer coat thing just abandoned in the middle of no-where..."

"Archie. What are you doing here." He hadn't been dragged off. Maxie told everyone he was going to see someone today. His fiance wanted to spend time with him. An apology for how he was acting recently. But he hadn't told a soul WHERE he was going.

"Ya left yer phone on yer desk." Oh. That's where it had been. Had he not forgotten it maybe things would've... "Now answer my question; what's that?"

Thinking he was pointing at the shovel hidden poorly behind him, Maxie mumbled out a 'uh' as he felt a large hand brushing against his shoulder. Where the other person had tried to-

"So he **was** beatin on you." Archie's smile was nonexistent, instead replaced with a thin frown and dark eyes as the tone dropped to ice. He couldn't meet his eyes, gaze pointed at the ground with his head bowed slightly in shame. The rip in his sweater was baring his skin, and to anyone with eyes and half a sense they could tell the bruises weren't love bites. Maxie loved his fiance so...it was only right to stand by him as he worked through his anger management...right?

"I-I was being too possessive of him and..."

"He cheated on ya like, 2 months ago! I would've dropped his sorry ass into the lake with cement shoes after finding out he's sleeping with his ex _again_. You two were supposed to get married in a few months right?! He should've been worshipping ya after you took back that son of a bitch." Archie snarled and hissed every curse he could possibly think of. Slowly brushing his hand against the other shoulder and growing angrier as Maxie involuntarily flinched at another bruise being touched.

He was always like this now. After they both had almost caused the end of the world they had rekindled their old friendship. Which brought a protective mountain of a man who only grew more watchful of him as he learned of Maxie's string of unhealthy relationships. The newest being one of the worse so far.

He was grateful to the other for trying to help. Even suggesting to 'scare him straight' when news of Maxie's fiance cheating on him the first time spread like wildfire. Gossip spread whether he said anything or not, so by the second time, Archie was near hell bent on confronting the man himself. Alerting him if they suspected something, and making his fiance as uncomfortable as possible whenever he was around the Magma base. Maxie knew he didn't deserve the kindness he and his teammates constantly gave him. Still, it made his face flush and heart warm at the sentiment.

He tried and tried to keep his tone under control but it was near impossible. How dare that sack of shit lay his hands on Maxie?! He had had the unbelievable grace of having the redhead love him unconditionally, and he-...?!

Archie knew he was jealous of him. Horribly dreadfully jealous that some smuck had Maxie's undivided attention and passion. Yes he was mad at his old rival for putting up with it again and again. But...it only made Archie want to protect him more. 'Save' him from that monster.

And he was a monster. A creep who lies and blows all his money on alcohol and women before crawling back and acting like some big shot. How can you touch your lover after touching other people? After hurting them?!

He had only put up with it because Maxie was happy at first. The redhead had been all smiles and looked so in love when that pathetic excuse for a human proposed. It hurt Archie's heart, but if Maxie was happy, he'd deal with anything.

But Maxie wasn't happy. He didn't smile anymore. Not real smiles. He'd only wear those sweaters regardless of heat or discomfort. No more shorts either. He remembered overhearing the man berate Maxie on his clothing. Insulting his looks, his clothes, then having the audacity to blame him for the beatings themselves.

It was just the possibility that nearly made him fly off the handle. Now that it was true...

"I ran into him. Yer fiance." Archie began slowly. He had noticed the shovel right away when he finally _finally_ found him. If he hadn't gotten to him in time- "There...was someone who was trying to hurt ya...right?"

Maxie flinched again under his words, shrinking into himself and making Archie grit his teeth. That man had done this to his friend. Turned a proud and fearless leader into a terrified shadow.

"He wanted the person to scare you. They had a knife right? He asked them to hurt you so you wouldn't think of leaving him." Their talk had been brief. Maxie could have been stabbed or worse and that asshole was just using the redhead's jacket to not get dirt on his shoes while waiting. Either for a scream to swoop in and _save_ him, or just for the other person to come out when everything was done.

Maxie didn't speak. The look of devastation in his eyes was obvious enough.

"I...it was an accident. Th...they were...going to..." Ever so slowly he pulled him close, inhaling the smell of dirt, sweat, and _Maxie_. The other didn't struggle, shaking violently for a few minutes before he finally felt it cease. A hand gripped his side, signaling to let go. So he did.

"Can I see?" It was getting dark, but even still, he followed him to the spot where if you didn't know any better, was perfectly normal.

Maxie had done a good job. The body was covered well, not only with dirt but with debris and plant life that looked like it belonged there. He didn't need to see their face. The fact they were buried already meant any more damage would just be excessive.

"I...I didn't want..." The other was murmuring things quietly, squeezing the shovel until his knuckles were whiter than his face.

"Come on. I need to show ya somethin." Archie's hand was so much bigger than Maxie's, yet it felt like they fit perfectly. He had grabbed one when leading him back to the clearing but then going down a very steep hill to where he had left that thing.

"Archie-!"

Oh. So he was finally dead. The hand in his was limp, dark blue eyes staring wide with mixed relief and horror at the messy remains of a monster.

"He and I spoke. He got mad when I said ya could do so much better. Then he told me what he was doing out here and I..." Archie trailed off. He still felt that rage boiling in his blood. He had beaten that cocky cowards face in, broken a few bones and left him to go slowly. Still, he had been hoping he'd last long enough so Maxie could take a few swings if he wanted.

"I'll...start digging."

"You sure? I can, if ya prefer..." Due to the darkness, he had misjudged the how far the other was when he reached for the shovel, so their bodies were pressed against one another, with his hand gripping the other's tightly.

"U-uhm..." Maxie side eyed him with a nice blush across his cheeks. Not that Archie was faring any better. A sharp, freezing wind blew through the trees, making them both shudder and decrease whatever little distance between them existed. "It's cold."

"Y-yeah." That seemed to be their shared excuse. Even as time moved on a bit more and neither had made the move to pull away. Archie tried to keep his attention on anywhere but Maxie's lips, but it was hard to do with the redhead giving him _that_ look.

"... ... thank you for...coming to see if I was okay." Archeus give him strength. That shy smile and down turn eyes were doing quick work of Archie's resolve. Dammit it all he should just...!

But he didn't get a chance to respond, instead trying desperately not to pull the man closer when Maxie lightly kissed him. On the lips.

"W-was that okay? Shit, I'm so sorry I didn't mean-"

Archie cut him off by dragging him into another one. Open mouthed and wanting. The magma leader moaned softly and complied. He couldn't hear, feel or smell anything but Maxie. It was his personal heaven come true.

"I'll protect you from now on." Whispering it into the other's ear, he felt those fingers insistantly gripping his back. Both holding each other possessively. Both smiling happily. "I'm all yers...and yer all mine."


End file.
